Dans la souffrance
by xHyoide
Summary: OS - l'attirance de Scabior pour Hermione expliquée. "Tu crois que je ne suis qu'une petite fille tombée amoureuse du grand méchant Mangemort sans penser aux conséquences ?"
1. Dans la souffrance

/ ! \ Spoiler film HP7

Voilà un OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis novembre dernier. En bonne groupie de Scabior que je suis, je trouve bien dommage le manque de Fanfic le concernant. Alors voilà ma petite contribution !

Je vous rappelle que mon Scabiorounet et tout le reste ne m'appartienne pas (pour le moment pour ce qui le concerne. Le mariage à titre posthume, moi j'y crois. Surtout avec un personnage de fiction encore bien en vie !)

Bonne lecture :)

.o0O0o.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Une fois seulement, il l'avait croisé, deux ans plus tôt. Mais il pouvait encore se souvenir parfaitement de chaque détail de son visage. Ses yeux qui semblaient sourire au monde, bien qu'ils paraissaient terrifiés à cet instant. Son petit tic de pincer ses deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre quand elle ne se sentait pas bien. Ses cheveux bruns difficilement domptés par quelques pinces prêtes à s'en aller. Tout. Absolument tout. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes. Mais il l'avait connu bien plus…

- Salut, ma jolie.

Elle aussi l'avait reconnu. Pas à son physique. Elle ne l'avait jamais dévisagé comme il l'avait fait. Elle remarqua à peine qu'il portait sa propre écharpe au tour du cou. Hermione avait vu ses yeux. Des yeux qui exprimaient exactement la même chose que ce parchemin qui semblait lui brûler la peau à travers le tissu de son jean. Et cette expression. « ma jolie ». Il n'y avait que lui. Que lui à lui répéter chaque jour à quel point elle était belle, à quel point elle lui manquait.

Mais comment quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas connu pouvait-il tant nous être essentiel ?

Elle se mit à fuir aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait.

.o0O0o.

Cela avait commencé 584 jours plus tôt. Il s'était dégoté un petit boulot chez Fleury et Bott. Amanda Crewshon venait dédicacer son nouveau livre « La légende du Kelpy du Loch Ness » qui s'annonçait comme le best-seller de l'année chez les sorciers. Et le gérant attendait autant avec impatience les recettes du livre qu'avec retenu les débordements des groupies de l'auteur. C'est pour quoi il avait engagé Scabior, chargé de veiller à ce que personne n'approche de trop près Amanda. La dédicace durait trois heures, et la file interminable qui sortait du magasin semblait promettre à Amanda quelques heures de signatures de plus. Alors qu'elle soupirait et préparant son poignet à la tâche, une première personne vint se poster devant elle.

- Bonjour ! Je suis une très grande fan de vos écrits, surtout de votre dernier recueil de nouvelles « Mythes égyptiens ». Vous avez une manière unique de fondre historique et croyances moldus ! Complimenta la jeune lectrice.

- Merci beaucoup ! Quel est ton nom, dis-moi ?

- Hermione.

Et alors qu'Amanda signait son roman, Scabior arriva de l'arrière boutique. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, il ne vit pas les cernes de s'être levée à trois heures pour arriver la première à la dédicace. Il ne vit pas ses cheveux qui avaient affrontés le vent pendant de longues heures. Il ne vit que son grand sourire, ses yeux rieurs, l'ovale parfaite de son visage.

- Pour Hermione… Voilà ! Au revoir, et bonne lecture ! Salua l'écrivain.

- Merci !

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi !

Discrètement, il attrapa un Duo de parchemins enchantés et en enchanta un pour qu'il se glisse dans le livre qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Rassuré de savoir qu'il n'avait pas perdu tout contact, il reprit son sérieux de garde du corps et repoussa une vieille dame apparemment très ravie de rencontrer Amanda Crewshon.

Le soir même, il sortit le parchemin qu'il avait bien entendu payé au gérant. Parce qu'il s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Mais il l'avait payé, c'était le principal !

Il s'installa à la table de son modeste appartement, trempa sa plume dans son encrier, et regarda avec stupeur des phrases s'écrire sur le papier alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore songé :

« La pulpe du fruit de Tongsa est un ingrédient utilisé dans de nombreuses potions. Il sert notamment à la création du filtre œsophagien grâce à ses propriétés anesthésiantes. On l'obtient en »

La suite n'était qu'une gigantesque tache d'encre. Hermione s'était visiblement servie du parchemin pour écrire un devoir et devait être très surprise de voir ses mots s'effacer au fur et à mesure.

« Qui est là ? » écrivit-elle.

Scabior fut surpris de sa perspicacité. Il lui répondit alors :

« Savoir mon nom n'est pas très important, tu ne le connais pas. Je t'ai croisé à la librairie tout à l'heure, et j'avais envie de te connaître un peu plus. »

« D'accord… Toi aussi tu aimes Amanda Crewshon ? Tu es à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne suis plus à Poudlard depuis quelques années déjà. J'étais à Serpentard, et toi ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Serpentard ne semblait pas être une bonne réponse.

« Gryffondor. »

Outch. Les deux maisons étaient connues pour très mal se supporter. Mais il y avait bien un début à tout !

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de trop adresser la parole aux gens de ta maison. Tu auras sans doute un tas de choses à m'apprendre ! Tant que ça ne touche pas aux potions, bien sûr. Je déteste ça. »

« D'accord… Mais si je puis me permettre… Quel âge as-tu exactement ? »

« Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai vingt-sept ans. Et toi, Hermione ? Tu m'as semblé assez âgée, tout à l'heure. Tu as dix-sept ans, j'imagine ? »

« Non, je n'en ai que seize. Et comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Ca me perturbe un peu que tu saches le mien sans que je sache le tien. »

« Je l'ai entendu. Et puisque tu y tiens tant, je m'appelle Scabior. »

« Je ne te connais vraiment pas, alors. Etrange prénom. Féminin ou masculin ? »

« Je suis un homme. Mais c'était très subtilement demandé. »

« Désolée, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. Je mets parfois un peu les pieds dans le plat, mais au moins ça fait avancer les choses ! »

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout même si je n »

« Désolée de t'interrompre mais mes charmantes camarades de chambre commencent sérieusement à se demander ce que je fais, puisque je n'ai pas ouvert un livre depuis un bon quart d'heure… Je vais devoir te laisser. »

« Dommage. Demain, même heure ? »

Sa seule réponse fut le dessin d'une petite tête qui souriait. Il le prit pour un oui et partit s'allonger en pensant à cette jeune fille qu'on aurait pu qualifier de parfaite et qui n'avait même pas semblé apeurée par la situation.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient reparlés. Le surlendemain aussi. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils avaient appris à se connaître toujours plus. Lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient se parler, pendant les repas, les cours ou le nouveau travail de Scabior, ils pensaient sans cesse l'un à l'autre, maudissaient ces parchemins qui s'effaçaient automatiquement sans espoir de relire une de leur conversation, et surtout, réalisaient qu'on pouvait réellement tomber amoureux à distance.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout, et se disputaient souvent à cause de leurs manies, comme la quête de pouvoir de Scabior ou l'addiction d'Hermione au sauvetage de son prochain, mais c'était cela qui les rapprochait également.

Les amis de la Gryffondor ignoraient tout de cette correspondance, et n'étaient pas prêts de le découvrir car malgré cela, elle restait la même. Un poil moins mère poule peut-être, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

La sixième année d'Hermione avait alors été la révélation. Elle était tombée amoureuse de cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle le lui avait avoué. Et sa réponse n'avait pas été longue à attendre :

« Moi, ma jolie, je le sais depuis le premier jour, la première seconde où je t'ai vue, attendant sagement ta dédicace, avec ton grand sourire, tes yeux bruns dont je cherche à revoir l'éclat chaque minute qui passe, ta voix douce, tout ton être, toutes tes paroles. Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu m'avais parlé de ce Malefoy qui t'était insupportable et qui te méprisait parce que tu étais une née-moldu et lui un Serpentard ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais, Hermione, pour un daltonien, le rouge et le vert ne sont pas si différents… Alors, ce garçon est un cas à part. On ne juge pas les gens par leur origine ou leur maison mais par leurs actes. Et pour moi, tes actes sont les plus beaux. »

« Je veux te voir, j'en ai besoin. Je veux pouvoir te toucher, sentir ton odeur, te regarder dans les yeux, t'aimer au grand jour. »

« Et moi donc ! Je transplanerais à Pré-au-Lard samedi. On se retrouve chez Madame Pieddodu ? »

« Cela fera mon plus grand bonheur ! J'ai tellement hâte… »

Malheureusement, Hermione avait attrapé la dragoncelle le jeudi précédent leur rencontre. La maladie contagieuse l'empêcha de sortir de l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines. Puis, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage couvert de cicatrices, elle lui demanda d'attendre un mois avant que cela ne guérisse totalement. Il s'y contraint.

Puis arriva la douce délivrance. Ils prévirent un rendez-vous deux semaines avant la fin des cours, car Hermione partiraient après une semaine en France avec ses parents avant de rejoindre la famille Weasley au Terrier. La veille, Harry alla comme à son habitude à l'un de ses rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Mais il mit plus de temps à revenir. Et lorsqu'elle apprit son retour, il était une heure du matin, et qu'elle attendait anxieuse dans les bras de Ron. Il n'avait jamais été aussi long. Ginny pleurait près d'eux, redoutant le pire. Le petit Colin débarqua dans la salle commune en hurlant :

- Dumbledore est mort ! Les Mangemorts sont dans le château ! Dumbledore est mort !

Hermione hurla de terreur. Pas Dumbledore ! Pas le pilier inébranlable de la résistance ! Elle se reprit bien vite et suivit Ron à travers le château. Ils sortirent dans le parc. Trop tard, ils s'enfuyaient déjà. Hermione reconnut la pâleur des cheveux de Malefoy s'éloigner au loin. Elle le haït alors de toutes ses forces. Car c'était ici ses actes qui étaient ignobles. Elle s'approcha de la foule qui s'était formée au pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Le cadavre du directeur gisait près d'un Harry gémissant :

- Professeur… Non, professeur…

Hermione ne retint pas ses larmes et se logea dans les bras de Neville qui retenait difficilement ses sanglots. Elle alla ensuite aider le professeur McGonagall à écarter Harry du corps du vieil homme.

Puis elle trouva un coin du château où personne ne viendrait la déranger, fit la lumière avec sa baguette et écrivit à Scabior « Je ne peux pas » en tentant en vain d'éviter que les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux n'atteignent le parchemin.

Frôlant le papier humide, il sut qu'il n'insisterait pas et la réconforta du mieux qu'il put.

.o0O0o.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione s'était alors plus souvent isolée pour parler avec Scabior. Elle lui tut avoir quitté Poudlard, il ne lui dit rien sur ses activités de Rafleur. Mais ils continuaient à s'aimer malgré leurs mensonges. Malgré qu'ils n'avaient absolument rien à faire l'un avec l'autre. Malgré la distance. Oui, malgré tout cela, ils s'aimaient d'un amour renforcé par le manque. Mais seulement… Si le manque avait mieux fait de ne pas être comblé ?

Un soir, alors qu'elle était de garde et qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de lire à la lumière vacillante des flammes, elle entendit des bruits de brindilles cassées. Voulant s'assurer qu'on ne les trouverait pas, elle partit dans la direction des bruissements de pas étouffés par les craquements du feu. Trois hommes marchaient. Deux d'entre eux tenait quelqu'un dans les bras. Des Nés-moldu stupéfixés, vraisemblablement. Ils passèrent à quelques mètres d'elle.

Soulagement.

Les sorts marchaient.

Soudain, le rafleur qui avait les mains libres s'arrêta, à peine quelques secondes après l'avoir dépassée.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi effrayante que séduisante.

Il fit demi-tour. Hermione put alors le dévisager, lune aidant. Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, son nez aquilin, ses cheveux rassemblés en une tresse désordonnée, des mèches rouges sillonnant sa coiffure, sa bouche esquissant une moue amusée.

Il se rapprocha et se planta à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. La peur au ventre, elle se força à contrôler sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que je sens ? Susurra-t-il.

Même à travers le bouclier de sortilèges, elle se sentait dévisagée. Il humait son odeur en la regardant avec des yeux qui montraient à quel point il était attiré par son simple parfum.

« Contrôle ta respiration, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner maintenant. » Pensa la jeune femme en soutenant le regard qui lui passait au travers.

Il resta là, à regarder dans sa direction, la dévisageant sans la voir. Au bout de ce qui avait semblé être de longues minutes à la Gryffondor, une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du rafleur. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se retourner vers un autre homme qui venait de laisser tomber un garçon stupéfixé. Elle s'accorda une grande respiration. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il avait compris sa présence ! Pourquoi ce rafleur n'avait-il rien fait ?

Interrompant ses interrogations intérieures, Harry arriva et ils repartirent ensembles vers la tente.

De longues semaines passèrent dans l'inhabituel quotidien des trois Gryffondor. Ils portaient à tour de rôle l'horcruxe et Hermione préférait rester seule dans ces moments-là. Elle avait parfois des montées subites de rage et l'envie de tout leur révéler à propos de son amour épistolaire se faisait pressante. Mais elle ne voulait rien leur dire. Surtout que depuis le soir où elle avait croisé cette bande de rafleurs, il ne répondait plus. Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait toujours le parchemin, car ce qui arrivait à un des parchemins arrivait à l'autre (c'en était même le principe), aussi, s'il l'avait brûlé, déchiré, fait tombé à la mer, le sien ne s'en serait pas mieux sorti. Elle ne savait pas qu'espérer : qu'il l'ait perdu, et elle n'aurait alors plus jamais aucun contact avec lui, ou qu'il ne lui parle plus volontairement ? Elle redoutait surtout la première des solutions et continuait à lui déverser toutes ses pensées les plus intimes, espérant chaque fois une réponse. Mais elle ne venait jamais.

.o0O0o.

Un jour où Ron portait le médaillon, il s'emporta plus que d'habitude, se disputa violemment avec Harry et quitta leur cachette sans se retourner, sous le regard rempli de larmes de sa meilleure amie. Ce soir-là, elle avoua à Scabior où elle se trouvait. Pas exactement, bien sûr. Mais elle lui dit ce qu'elle avait traversé depuis de longs mois, à quel point sa vie d'avant lui manquait, à quel point leurs conversations lui manquaient. Et qu'après tous ces aveux, s'il ne répondait pas, elle brûlerait le parchemin et ce serait alors trop tard. Toute la soirée elle espéra. Elle se fichait même qu'Harry lui demande pourquoi elle fixait un parchemin vide. Une fois encore, ses larmes détrempèrent le papier, à la fois pour l'abandon de Ron, et l'abandon de Scabior. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura :

-Incen-

Une lettre ! Une lettre venait de se dessiner sur la feuille. Une si jolie lettre. Une calligraphie impeccable, légèrement penchée. Un J. Ce qui suivit la dixième lettre de l'alphabet sécha instantanément les pleurs d'Hermione.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se précipita pour attraper son stylo, puisque ses stocks d'encre étaient depuis longtemps épuisés, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, une autre phrase se formait sur le papier.

« Seulement, je me suis rendu compte que nous étions bien trop différents. »

Elle resta perplexe devant la feuille. Lui qui lui serinait toujours qu'ils étaient pareils ! Que ce n'était pas sur leurs maisons qu'on devait les juger !

« Je sais ce que tu penses, ma jolie. Je te condamne pour rien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas : j'ai réalisé que même si je devais en mourir, le mieux pour nous deux était de rester loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai lu tes lettres tous les soirs, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à y répondre. Je t'aurais blessé et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, et c'est ce je veux. Car si un jour nous devions nous recroiser, tu souffrirais bien plus que par cette attente. Je l'avais deviné, que tu avais quitté Poudlard. Depuis longtemps. Et c'est bien que tu m'aies dit la vérité. Seulement maintenant, je ne peux plus te mentir non plus. Alors il vaut mieux que je me taise, à jamais. »

« Je me fiche que la vérité me blesse ! Je t'aime malgré tout, qu'importe ce que tu ais pu faire. »

« Arrête d'avoir tant confiance en moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis lâche et faible. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me renies complètement, je sais, c'est égoïste. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux rien te dire. Car alors, tu serais en droit de me juger, sur mes actes. Je les regrette, chaque jour que Merlin fait, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour que je ne recommence pas. Pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Alors accroche-toi, ma belle, accroche-toi à ce qui te reste. »

« Je ne veux que toi. Je n'ai que toi, ton amour est tout ce qui me reste. C'est ce qui me fait me sentir entière. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas deviné depuis tout ce temps ? Tes silences sur ton prétendu travail ? Nous sommes opposés par la guerre, tu es dans le mauvais camp. Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? Absolument rien. Et je ne compte pas t'abandonner juste parce que tu as fait les mauvais choix. Il est toujours possible de changer. »

« Hermione, je ne compte pas changer. Je suis comme je suis. Et je sais que tu es incapable de vivre avec un homme qui se plait au milieu des gens qui dénigrent sans cesse tes origines. Ca te tuerait. Tu avais seize ans quand cette relation a commencé, tu ne connaissais pas encore la vie et tu croyais encore au »

« Je ne connaissais pas la vie selon toi ? Selon l'homme qui jouait au garde du corps pour Amanda Crewshon ? Moi, qui étais partie quelques semaines plus tôt risquer ma vie pour sauver un homme que je connaissais à peine ? J'ai rencontré Voldemort et ses partisans, figure-toi. J'ai eu peur. Mais me suis-je laissée démonter pour autant ? Est-ce que je me suis mise à genoux devant lui pour implorer son pardon ? Non, j'ai juste vu mon meilleur ami perdre celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Je l'ai vu perdre son mentor. Avec lui, j'ai perdu mes repères, ma maison, ce lieu sécurisant qu'est Poudlard. J'ai eu peur. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné. Je risque ma vie chaque jour, et tu crois que je n'en connais pas la valeur ? Tu crois que je ne suis qu'une petite fille tombée amoureuse du grand méchant Mangemort sans penser aux conséquences ? Pendant tous tes soirs de silence, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, figure-toi. Et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, ça ne ferait qu'empirer l'état de mes sentiments.»

« Tu parles sans savoir. Je peux comprendre que tu sois tombée sous le charme de la façade que je t'ai montrée. Mais je suis pourri jusqu'à la moelle. »

« Le simple fait que tu t'en rendes compte montre que c'est faux. Et la façade, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as montrée. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu t'es confié à moi comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant. Je le sais, et c'était réciproque. Je connais chaque parcelle de ton être, de ton passé. Ton présent est peut-être plus ombrageux mais est-ce une raison de te détourner de la seule chose qui peut t'aider à t'en sortir ? »

« C'est trop tard pour moi, ma belle. Je ne veux même plus m'échapper de tout ça. C'est ma vie, imparfaite c'est certain, mais je l'ai acceptée. La seule chose que je puisse encore faire c'est de ne pas te faire sombrer avec moi. Je n'aurais même pas du t'écrire ce soir. Je suis trop lâche. Je vais te laisser maintenant, même si je sais que tu n'es pas convaincue par mes explications. J'espère ne pas te revoir avant la fin de cette guerre stupide, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je t'aime.»

Ses larmes, alors taries, reprirent. Elle laissa tomber le parchemin à côté d'elle, pour que les gouttes ne tombent pas dessus. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende encore plus coupable. Elle ne put retenir ses sanglots. Harry arriva, inquiet. C'était son tour de garde et il était à l'affut, baguette à la main. Lorsqu'il vit l'état déplorable de son amie, il hésita quelques instants puis se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Mione… C'est entièrement ma faute s'il est parti…

Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle en avait presque oublié le départ de Ron ! Elle s'accrocha au garçon comme à son dernier repère.

Mais il avait assez de pression sur les épaules comme ça, elle devait se reprendre.

Elle réussit à contenir son chagrin, lui promit qu'elle allait mieux et lui rappela de la réveiller pour son tour de garde.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, à peine rassuré, Hermione jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit pour pleurer sans le déranger.

.o0O0o.

Le lendemain, ils rangèrent la tente et nettoyèrent toute trace de leur présence. Pour montrer à Ron qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, la Gryffondor retira son écharpe et l'enroula autour d'un arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé plusieurs fois pour savourer la vue et grogner sur son estomac bruyant. Elle sourit une dernière fois à ce souvenir avant qu'Harry lui attrape la main pour transplaner.

.o0O0o.

Puis Ron était revenu, ils avaient détruit le médaillon et Hermione avait presque oublié la blessure qui lui pinçait le cœur dès qu'elle sentait le parchemin au fond de sa poche. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Le mince espoir qu'il lui écrive l'empêchait de tomber dans la déprime et lui permettait de garder pied devant ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous les trois rendus chez les Lovegood pour se renseigner sur un symbole qu'Hermione avait décelé alors qu'elle traduisait le livre donné en cadeau par Dumbledore sur son testament. Mais le père de Luna les avait alors trahis pour maintenir sa fille en vie et ils s'étaient échappés juste à temps, atterrissant dans une forêt de plus. Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient attendus…

.o0O0o.

- Ne restez pas plantés là. Raflez-les !

Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était elle ou lui. Et même dans le cas où il se serait interposé, ses idiots de subalternes l'auraient évincé.

« Idiote. » jura-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela tombe sur elle ? Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, il serait obligé de l'emmener au Ministère. Et ses amis étaient sûrement Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il se maudit et partit à leur poursuite. Il voulait l'attraper le premier pour lui laisser une chance de s'enfuir.

Hélas, son ami Ron se fit attraper facilement, et les deux restants se firent vite encercler.

Mettre un masque, rester impassible.

Il porta l'écharpe qu'elle avait abandonnée à son nez, à sa bouche. Cette odeur entêtante était bien la sienne… Un instant, le soulagement enleva le poids dans son ventre et il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder au chevet de son ami aux cheveux noirs. Mais il revint au galop en se rappelant ce qu'il faisait là.

- Ne la touche pas ! hurla son copain roux, alors qu'ils se faisaient maitriser par ses rafleurs.

- Laissez-le ! fit-elle à son tour.

Il s'avança tranquillement vers eux, ravalant toutes ses idées de transplanage avec Hermione :

- Ton petit copain risque bien pire, s'il n'apprend pas à se comporter comme il faut, menaça Scabior avant de se tourner vers le dernier du trio, qui avait le visage étrangement gonflé. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, l'affreux ?

Un de ses rafleurs le prit pour lui. Pas le moins dangereux qui plus est. Un loup-garou.

- Non, pas toi. Tu t'appelles comment ? fit-il à l'intention du garçon.

- Dudley… Vernon Dudley.

- Vérifie, ordonna le rafleur, sachant très bien la vérité.

Il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. C'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, il avait bien le droit d'en profiter ! Il s'approcha d'Hermione, difficilement retenue par un lourdaud dont il ne savait même pas le nom :

- Et toi ? Ma douce…

Il s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il en savourant la proximité de la jeune femme qui semblait plutôt intimidée… Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle l'avait reconnu !

- Pénélope Deauclair, mentit-elle effrontément. Sang-mêlé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser délicatement une main sur sa joue. Qu'elle mentait bien… Il y aurait presque cru. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre les doigts. Un instant, il avait eu peur de s'être trompé, que cette écharpe ne soit pas la sienne. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, se lovant dans son cou, prêt à l'embrasser. Mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il se figea un instant avant de réessayer. Elle commençait à se laisser faire, oubliant la présence de ses amis à quelques pas…

- Y a pas de Vernon Dudley, l'interrompit un de ses hommes.

« Abruti » jura-t-il intérieurement.

-T'as entendu ça l'affreux ? dit le rafleur qui retenait Harry tandis que Scabior se détourner sans volonté aucune de la brune. La liste montre que tu mens. Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on sache qui t'es ?

Scabior sentit son regard brûlant se poser sur lui alors qu'il s'approchait du menteur.

- La liste est fausse, je vous ai dit que je suis, assura Harry.

Scabior s'approcha du garçon, repoussant un peu Fenrir et approcha sa main de son front. Il réfléchit quelques instants aux conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était une chance supplémentaire de la sauver. Il devait prendre ce risque.

- On change de plan. On va pas les emmener au Ministère, annonça le rafleur avec un air faussement surpris.

.o0O0o.

Ils arrivèrent devant la lourde grille du manoir Malefoy. En tant que chef, il n'avait pas eu le choix et s'était occupé du principal raflé. Ce satané Potter. Il aurait préféré s'occuper de la Gryffondor et transplaner avec elle, ni vu ni connu. Bellatrix Lestrange les attendait à l'entrée. Le messager avait fait son travail. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et passa son petit nez fouineur pour mieux voir leur prise. Lorsqu'elle se fut assurée de la véracité de la potentielle identité des prisonniers, elle murmura :

- Va chercher Drago…

.o0O0o.

Tandis que le Drago en question tentait de ne pas céder à la peur que lui inspirait visiblement la folie de sa tante et par la même occasion, d'identifier le garçon qu'elle tenait fermement, Scabior tenait Hermione tout contre lui. Elle aurait pu tenter de s'échapper, mais elle semblait à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Même la main de Scabior qui caressait discrètement les courbes de ses hanches ne semblait pas réussir à la sortir de sa torpeur. Il s'écarta d'elle un peu déçu et rappela au père Malefoy qui avait mis la main sur Potter. Puis Lestrange mit encore un peu plus la pression sur son neveu qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à son visage ?

- Oui, tiens… Qu'est-ce qu'il a à son visage ? répéta sa tante.

- On l'a trouvé comme ça. Il a dû attraper quelque chose dans la forêt, suggéra Scabior.

- Ou alors on lui a jeté un maléfice cuisant, dit la femme de Lucius Malefoy.

Lestrange se retourna vers les deux autres. Scabior pesta intérieurement. L'attention était revenue sur elle. Le danger n'était plus écarté.

- C'est toi, chérie ? demanda Bellatrix en pointant Hermione du doigt.

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Donnez-moi sa baguette ! Nous verrons quel était son dernier sortilège... Je t'ai eu ! ricana-telle avec un air aussi effrayant qu'enfantin.

Puis ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'un de ses rafleurs et son rire s'éteignit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? D'où tu sors ça, toi ? dit-elle en parlant d'une épée forgée qu'il tenait.

- Du sac de la fille. Maintenant c'est à moi, non ? fit-il avec un petit sourire idiot.

Bellatrix perdit totalement son sang froid et propulsa le rafleur quelques mètres plus loin, récupérant la baguette. Elle répéta la même opération avec un autre rafleur avant de se tourner vers Fenrir. Elle enroula alors des tentacules noirs autour de son cou, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle fit de même avec Scabior et tira d'un coup sec sur son lien, le jetant à terre. Elle tira un grand coup avant de le relâcher.

Ils reprirent difficilement leur souffle et n'eurent d'autre choix que de fuir vers la sortie. En abandonnant Hermione. Hermione… Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de la haute grille de métal, il fit demi-tour. La voix éraillée de Fenrir l'appela, lui demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait, lui disant de revenir. Mais il n'écoutait pas le loup-garou.

Ces cris… Il en avait tant entendu, des hurlements du même ressort. Seulement, d'habitude cela ne lui faisait rien. Tandis que là, à travers cette douleur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contenir, il reconnaissait quelqu'un qu'il aimait et auquel il ne souhaitait pas pareille torture. Car la torture se répercutait dans chaque pore de sa peau, sa douleur se diffusant sournoisement à chaque cri échappé.

Il monta les marches plus rapidement que jamais. Il se jeta sur la porte, tenta de l'ouvrir à la main et voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, sortit sa baguette et lança divers sorts sur la serrure. Mais le manoir était bien sécurisé et il abandonna vite, se laissant tomber à genoux une main encore sur la porte. Un rafleur s'approcha de lui en lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne bougea pas. Comment aurait-il pu la laisser là sans rien faire ? Il se releva et frappa à la porte de ses deux poings :

- Ouvrez la porte ! Ouvrez-la ! Hurla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'on l'entende à travers les hurlements de plus en plus forts de la brune. Il s'appuya contre la porte pour ne pas flancher. Personne ne survivait à un interrogatoire de Bellatrix.

Il sentit une main lui saisir le bras :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? lui demanda Greyback. Dépêche-toi, on a reçu un hibou du Ministère, faut qu'on parte d'ici.

Scabior resta sans bouger contre le bois froid et humide. Le loup-garou lui empoigna le bras et le força à le suivre. Résigné, il s'éloigna d'Hermione en se sentant plus coupable que jamais.

.o0O0o.

Cinq heures s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre. Il était maintenant installée par terre contre les longs rideaux pourpre de la fenêtre de son petit appartement londonien et ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il aurait du faire, tout en retournant inlassablement l'écharpe rose de la Gryffondor entre ses doigts. Le soir tomba rapidement et la nuit le suivit. Il n'avait pas même esquissé un mouvement lorsqu'on avait frappé à la porte vers vingt heures. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin mais n'avait pas faim. Il était dégoûté de tout, mais surtout de lui-même. Son parchemin était posé devant lui et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher. Lui donnerait-elle des nouvelles ? Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la rater. Aussi, il restait là, affalé et soupirant. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la pièce maintenant, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que l'envie mordante de dormir, qu'il réprimait en gardant sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux fixé toujours au même endroit.

Lorsque l'aube réchauffa la pièce de ses rayons matinaux, le rafleur n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais ses yeux le brûlaient, son coccyx lui faisait mal à force d'être resté assis dans la même position des heures durant et surtout l'espoir qu'elle soit encore en vie ou bien même qu'elle lui réponde s'amenuisait dans son esprit. Lorsqu'à huit heures, il entendit Greyback marteler sa porte pour partir à la chasse aux Nés-moldu, il se résigna, fourra le morceau de papier dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit chez lui.

.o0O0o.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Deux interminables jours qui se finissaient toujours bien trop vite, sans nouvelles d'Hermione. Il dormait à peine, s'effondrant seulement d'épuisement à force de ne pas manger. Il se tuait à petit feu, mais cela l'aidait à supporter ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se torturait pour apaiser les hurlements qui résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qui l'obsédait, saisir une plume et déverser son amour et ses excuses sur la feuille enchantée. Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, qu'il ne devait surtout pas la brusquer. Si elle était encore en vie mais l'inverse était inenvisageable.

Il vécut ainsi une semaine digne de l'enfer, s'affamant, s'épuisant, sanglotant de culpabilité dès qu'il posait un pied chez lui. Il devait rester fort face aux autres mais à l'intérieur il sentait son masque se craqueler de jour en jour. Ce n'était même plus une question d'heures avant qu'il s'effondre. Il tremblait si fort que cela l'empêchait de tenir debout, mais il avait pourtant très chaud. Non, il n'avait pas chaud : il était frigorifié mais une douleur brûlante au niveau de sa cuisse lui donnait cette impression. Il tapota l'endroit douloureux pour tenter d'affaiblir la chaleur qui le rongeait. Cela ne semblait pas venir de sa jambe en elle-même. Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait glissé quelques temps plus tôt dans sa poche, et sortit le parchemin, pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était en feu. Il s'empara immédiatement de sa baguette et par réflexes et concentration, ses tremblements se firent moins ardents. Il put alors lancer un sortilège d'extinction et il ne resta alors du parchemin que quelques centimètres non calcinés. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait essayé de le brûler ? Il lança divers maléfices pour tenter de rendre au parchemin son état premier. La combinaison des sortilèges régénéra partiellement le papier, permettant à Scabior de comprendre mieux les phrases manuscrites rapidement déposées sur le papier.

« Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Je vais mieux physiquement mais tu m'as blessée bien trop profondément pour que je guérisse vraiment un jour. Je me sens trahie, je n'ai plus confiance qu'en deux personnes et tu n'en fais pas parti. Plus jamais. Je vais peut-être mourir tout à l'heure, ou me retrouver à Azkaban. Je n'attends rien de toi. Je tenais juste à te dire que malgré le fait que je souhaite ne jamais te revoir, j'ai aimé la personne qui m'a écrit tous ces mots. Mais l'illusion ne marchera plus, je préfère ne plus prendre de risques. Alors, j'espère, adieu. »

Scabior n'était pas un garçon très sensible mais il ne put retenir quelques larmes supplémentaires. Alors voilà, c'était vraiment fini.

Mais cela était sûrement mieux comme ça, non !

Il termina de détruire ce qui restait de leurs années de liaison épistolaire en regardant le papier se consumer lentement. Pourtant, il n'eut aucun regret : il avait su dès le départ comment cela se finirait.

Dans la souffrance.

.o0O0o.

N'hésitez pas à laissez votre avis, ça me motivera à faire une suite à la sortie de la deuxième partie ! (Pour les autres fans du rafleur, il sera présent à la bataille finale ! Je continue à y croire pour mon mariage à titre posthume !)

xHyoide


	2. Dans le bonheur

Bonjour, c'est avec plus d'un an de retard que je publie la suite et fin de cette mini-fiction... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et surtout que vous apprécierez votre lecture!

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Scabior dévala les collines le séparant de l'école de magie qui l'avait vu grandir. Il était suivi de sa bande de rafleurs au complet et d'autres personnes qui avaient souhaitées se joindre à eux. Grand bien leur fasse.

Car Scabior savait. Le camp adverse allait perdre, leurs ennemis allaient périr de sa baguette. Le monde se soumettrait à Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom et il était du côté vainqueur. Tout était pour le mieux. Presque pour le mieux. Mais il se refusa d'y penser. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas si près. Son cri guerrier transperça le silence oppressant de leur course, suivi de l'écho de l'excitation de ses hommes à l'idée de tuer des gens qui se battaient pour leur cause. Son écharpe lui fouettait le visage.

Eux se battaient pour le pouvoir mais pas Scabior. Lui se battait pour retrouver celle sans qui il tombait en lambeaux. Pour se faire pardonner. Car sans elle, son existence lui semblait bien fade.

Mais en la cherchant, il risquait d'amener ses rafleurs à elle. Ce qui incluait sa mort certaine.

Il freina le pas. Peut-être aurait-il dû se débarrasser de ses hommes avant, qui l'encombraient à présent ?

Avoir ralenti le sauva : le puissant bouclier qui englobait Poudlard avait eu raison des plus rapides de ses troupes. Un jeune abruti les nargua de l'entrée du pont qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir tandis que Scabior retenait les surexcités soudain bien plus calmes derrière lui. Le jeune garçon avait l'air amoché et Scabior se promit de doubler les cicatrices que l'insolent portait fièrement.

Enfin, la barrière magique céda.

Le rafleur tenta de poser un pied dans la zone protégée : rien ne se passa.

Il rit. Hermione. Hermione était à sa portée !

Il se mit à courir derrière le garçon en lui lançant divers sortilèges de magie noire, bien décidé à lui faire payer pour ses moqueries. Ses hommes lui emboitèrent le pas dans le petit pont.

.o0O0o.

Au même instant, Hermione se trouvait en plein dans le chaos de la bataille : les premiers Mangemorts venaient de réussir à entrer et aspiraient à se battre plus que jamais. Hermione courrait à travers les couloirs, lançant des sorts à la volée pour désarmer le plus possible d'adeptes de Voldemort. A sa suite, Ron se baissa à temps pour échapper aux rayons verts qui fusaient sur lui. Hermione stupéfixa un des coupables sans s'arrêter et encouragea son ami à ne pas ralentir la cadence. Elle dévala les escaliers et bifurqua sur sa droite. Un sort lui brûla quelques cheveux mais elle n'eut pas le temps de céder à la panique : ils étaient arrivés. Elle eut un petit arrêt devant la porte et Ron en profita pour la dépasser.

Elle reprit ses esprits et entra dans les toilettes des filles à son tour. Mimi Geignarde pleurnichait comme à son habitude et Hermione ne tenta même pas de comprendre pourquoi. Ron était légèrement penché au dessus d'un robinet et tentait d'ouvrir le passage en marmonnant d'une voix gutturale ce qui pouvait sûrement passer pour du Fourchelangue avec un gros accent. Le lavabo s'écarta pour laisser apparaître un grand trou : Ron y plongea sans hésiter. Mais la brune se sentit soudain mal à l'aise : ses deux amis lui avaient vaguement expliqués comment ils étaient entrés et elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de sauter comme cela dans un trou.

- Bon, tu viens ? la pressa le roux.

Mince, après tout, elle était à Gryffondor ! Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, ne put retenir un hurlement, avant d'être réceptionnée jusqu'en bas par ce qui semblait être un toboggan de pierre. Ron l'aida à se relever et ensembles, ils dégagèrent, à l'aide leurs baguettes, quelques grosses pierres qui leurs bloquaient le passage. Le dernier des garçons Weasley guida son amie jusqu'à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. En deuxième année, Ron n'y avait pas pénétré et il appréhendait autant que la brune ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Il recommença son imitation d'Harry parlant la langue des serpents et après quelques essais, la porte se décida à pivoter. Hermione le félicita brièvement avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Une grande allée menait au cadavre d'un basilic. Les deux Gryffondors se ruèrent sur le gigantesque squelette et Ron arracha une dizaine de crochets de sa gueule béante. Hermione posa la coupe de Poufsouffle entre eux :

- Vas-y, Hermione, détruis-le ! l'encouragea le roux en lui donnant un crochet.

- Je ne peux pas… hésita-t-elle.

Elle se savait fragile ces derniers temps. Depuis ses sinistres retrouvailles avec Scabior, elle ne vivait plus que pour la destruction des horcruxes. Ses amis n'avaient pas essayé de comprendre son soudain acharnement : tant mieux, ils n'auraient pas pût.

- Si, tu peux ! insista Ron.

Elle céda pour ne pas contrarier l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor. Elle se pencha sur la petite coupe en or. Elle paraissait si innocente, et pourtant, Hermione eût à peine approché son arme que la coupe commençait à ruisseler de liquide noir. Le liquide devint gaz et commença à prendre la forme de son démon. Le visage du rafleur s'épanouit en un sourire sincère. Mais Ron allait le remarquer, l'horcruxe allait se mettre à parler, et son ami le reconnaitrait forcément : elle ne pourrait plus mentir.

Paniquée, Hermione poignarda l'objet de toutes ses forces et celui-ci parut fondre sur le sol. La jeune femme se redressa aussitôt et leva les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage paraissait bien plus naturel et sonnait bien plus vrai que le visage de Scabior. Et le regard dont il la couvait était bien plus doux que les yeux carnassiers du brun. Peut-être était-il temps de faire un choix, d'aller de l'avant ? Elle répondit à son sourire mais celui-ci se perdit dans les flots d'eau par lesquels ils furent recouverts. Plein de réflexes, Ron attrapa sa main et la tira vers la sortie. L'eau se calma soudainement autour d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent, encore haletant. Leurs mains étaient toujours liées et la brune savait que le rythme de son cœur n'accélérait pas uniquement à cause de l'adrénaline de l'action. Le choix d'Hermione était fait : elle se jeta au cou du roux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lâchant au passage tous les crochets accumulés.

.o0O0o.

Le pont commença à céder sous leurs pieds. Le jeune idiot avait vraisemblablement décidé de le faire exploser. Scabior se mit à courir encore plus vite, non plus motivé par la mort du moqueur mais par sa propre survie.

Hélas, il ne fut pas assez rapide et le sol disparut soudain sous ses pieds. Le sol était à cent, peut-être deux cent mètres : impossible de survivre à une chute pareille.

Le rafleur tenta un sortilège d'amortissage et atterrit un peu moins durement sur les rochers escarpés. Ses pensées, ses regrets et ses remords se tournèrent tous vers une seule personne : Hermione.

Autour de lui, le sang avait éclaboussé la pierre éclairée par la lune. La vue du massacre, son odeur, et surtout la douleur dans sa jambe et son bras lui firent perdre connaissance.

.o0O0o.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas lâché la main du roux mais cela ne la gênait pas pour autant : elle tenait sa baguette de l'autre main et jetait des sorts avec la même précision. Ron et elle partaient retrouver Harry et profiter pour rendre inoffensifs quelques ennemis en passant. Malgré la pression que son tout nouveau petit ami exerçait sur sa main, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager les personnes en train de se battre. Etait-il venu ? Sûrement. Et si elle le voyait, que ferait-il ? Et que ferait-elle ? Ils croisèrent un Seamus plus excité que jamais : il clamait haut et fort avoir explosé un pont et adulait le professeur McGonagall. Ron stoppa sa course pour lui demander des précisions que le Gryffondor lui donna avec fierté : Neville avait attiré une bande de Mangemorts pas très malins sur le pont avant de déclencher les explosifs que lui-même venait de placer, y laissant presque sa peau. Hermione rit devant l'ingéniosité des deux Gryffondors mais son rire s'étouffa lorsque le brun ajouta : « Ils l'avaient bien mérité de toute façon, ces saletés de rafleurs ! ». Car le chef de cette petite bande menait forcément ses troupes sur le pont. Scabior. Maintenant, il était mort : sorti de sa vie pour de bon. Scabior… Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Ron s'empara à nouveau de sa main et ils repartirent à la recherche de leur meilleur ami.

.o0O0o.

Les yeux du rafleur présumé mort papillotèrent. Aussitôt, des éclairs de douleur lui traversèrent le corps, le rappelant à la réalité. Il grimaça et ne put retenir un gémissement en voyant l'angle étrange que son bras avait pris.

Quelques larmes amères s'échappèrent de ses yeux : personne ne viendrait jamais chercher des blessés au fond de ce trou. Il était condamné, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, d'heures de souffrance intense. Il tâtonna de sa main valide pour chercher une baguette. Il devait échapper à cette insupportable douleur, et s'il devait s'achever pour cela, il le ferait. Mais il ne trouva rien. Désespéré, il s'installa le plus confortablement possible entre les corps de ses anciens alliés, regarda les jets des sortilèges zébrer le ciel au dessus de lui et attendit sa mort.

.o0O0o.

La bataille était terminée : les camps se tenaient face à face. Harry Potter gisait dans les bras patauds de Hagrid. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Elle vit Ginny hurler le nom de l'élu devant elle et elle pensa que la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment était dérisoire par rapport à celle de son amie : aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, son frère, des amis par dizaines. Hermione se sentit soudain loin de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le petit numéro de Voldemort ne prenait pas sur elle. La colère n'avait pas encore de prise sur son désespoir et n'en aurait pas avant encore une ou deux minutes. Car après tout, les amis de Ginny étaient aussi les siens, Harry et Fred comptaient comme ses frères et Scabior était son premier véritable amour. Celui pour Ron faisait son chemin petit à petit mais son cœur n'avait pas encore cicatrisé de la mort du rafleur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'il était et s'il apparaissait à l'instant devant elle, elle aurait sans nul doute lâché la main du roux pour se jeter au cou du brun. Malgré tout.

Mais il n'apparut pas. Neville osa ce que personne n'avait fait, accablé de tristesse comme les autres mais ayant cette petite étincelle de courage en plus : il s'avança face à Voldemort et le fixant dans les yeux, lui annonça que jamais il ne se rendrait et qu'il faudrait le tuer pour qu'il arrête de se battre. Cela redonna un peu de moral aux troupes de l'Ordre et Hermione vit même Ginny se redresser un peu face au cadavre dans les bras du demi-géant. Soudain, le corps de Harry se mit en mouvement. Il n'était pas mort ! La guerre n'était pas finie.

.o0O0o.

DIX-NEUF ANS PLUS TARD

Scabior poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit les rideaux. Dehors, tout Londres semblait en effervescence : les passants semblaient plus joyeux qu'à la normale et de nombreuses familles traversaient la rue, valises à la main. Il effleura la vitre : tout cela était loin, maintenant. Il allait refermer les rideaux lorsque des cris et des rires attirèrent son attention. Une famille de plus traversait la rue en direction de la gare : le père, aussi roux que sa fille, poussait un chariot plein de bagages. Un petit garçon brun et une cage occupée par un chat se tenaient au sommet des valises. Ce dernier semblait plus jeune que sa sœur de quelques années et il remarqua que tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup, de l'endroit d'où il observait. Derrière eux marchait la mère, d'un pas pressé, son chignon tenant difficilement en place. Elle semblait rabrouer le père et ce petit couple lui rappela soudain l'époque où il était rafleur, près de vingt ans plus tôt. Il était certain d'avoir déjà le père quelque part. Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant : un ancien collègue ? Soudain, la mère tourna le visage dans sa direction et malgré la distance, il la reconnut immédiatement. Son cœur manqua un battement et un instant, il resta interdit. Voyant qu'elle s'éloignait toujours, il quitta la fenêtre, attrapa sa baguette et sa cape et claqua la porte derrière lui en enfilant le vêtement. Dans la poche intérieure, sa main tritura le tissu de l'écharpe qu'il emportait partout avec lui. Il se força à ralentir l'allure pour ne pas que les gens le remarquent. Il passa la porte de la gare de King Cross et se mit à la chercher du regard. Le doute le saisit : et s'il s'était trompé ? Non, impossible. Elle était la seule chose dont il était encore certain.

.o0O0o.

Hermione déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa fille, lui répéta les recommandations qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui donner tout l'été, et laissa Ron l'emmener jusqu'au train, accompagné de Harry et Albus. Elle et Ginny restèrent avec Hugo et Lily, les deux derniers. Lily pestait particulièrement à l'idée de devoir attendre encore avant d'aller rejoindre ses frères mais Hugo se taisait, visiblement content d'avoir enfin ses parents pour lui tout seul. Ginny s'éloigna quelques instants pour rattraper James, comme toujours en train de faire des mauvais coups, le digne héritier des jumeaux Weasley.

- Bon, vous deux, ça vous dirait qu'on aille se prendre une glace après ça ? proposa Hermione aux deux enfants.

Ils acquiescèrent en cœur et Lily sembla oublier toute envie de partir étudier loin des crèmes glacées. Sa tante lui passa une main dans les cheveux, amusée par sa capacité à oublier rapidement ce qui la contrariait. Elle jeta un regard à Hugo qui était étrangement silencieux ce jour-là. Voir sa sœur partir loin était un coup dur pour lui car les deux enfants étaient très proches, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'elle vit son regard s'éclairer à l'une des grimaces de sa cousine.

Mais Hermione eut soudain un frisson étrange : alors qu'elle venait de détailler la foule d'un regard vague, elle avait senti deux yeux posés sur elle avec insistance. Mais au moment où elle regardait plus attentivement, cette impression semblait avoir disparu, et elle se persuada d'avoir rêvé. Après tout, dans une si grande foule, il n'était pas rare que quelqu'un vous regarde quelques instants !

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom crié par une voix qui lui paraissait familière, elle comprit qu'elle avait bien vu. Et que ses yeux étaient bien ceux qu'elle pensait. Une silhouette masculine bouscula les personnes alentours et s'approcha d'elle. Immédiatement, elle se jeta dans ses bras :

- Cela fait tellement longtemps !

Elle put voir le regard offusqué de James un peu plus loin. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, elle se fichait de la réaction du jeune Gryffondor. Après tout, même s'il avait maintenant une vision de professeur à élève avec Neville, il restait un grand ami de la famille et elle savait que lui et son neveu s'entendaient plutôt bien, malgré que James ait déjà fait explosé quelques Mimbulus Mimbletonia l'année précédente. Elle se détacha de son ancien camarade et lui demanda des nouvelles :

- Hermione, rit-il. Nous nous sommes vus il y a deux jours !

- Cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête… Tu ne devrais pas être dans le train ? Il ne va pas tarder à partir.

- Quoi, déjà ? J'étais persuadé d'être en avance… Bon, je file, dans ce cas ! annonça-t-il en s'éloignant vers le wagon le plus proche, perpétrant son étrange manie de voyager par ce biais plutôt que de transplaner, ce qui lui posait une grande difficulté. On se revoit bientôt, dis bonjour aux autres de ma part !

- Entendu !

- Maman, j'aurais aussi Neville comme professeur ? lui demanda Hugo.

- Sûrement, pourquoi ?

- Ca risque d'être bizarre les cours avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît…

- Regarde James, il s'est à peu près habitué ! Et puis, au moins tu pourras aller le voir en toute confiance s'il y a un problème.

Ron et Harry revinrent en même temps que Ginny, sans les enfants.

- Je viens de croiser Neville, vous avez son bonjour ! Le Poudlard Express va partir ?

Avant que l'un des trois ait pu lui confirmer la chose, le train démarra. Hermione fit un dernier signe à sa fille dans le Poudlard Express puis regarda autour d'elle :

- Mais où est passé Hugo ? Il n'était même pas là pour dire au revoir à sa sœur !

- Calme-toi, chérie, il ne doit pas être loin, la rassura Ron.

- Avec tout ce monde, je ne suis pas rassurée, il a un sens de l'orientation désastreux. Ne bougez pas, je vais voir du côté des toilettes.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna en cherchant le jeune garçon des yeux. Arrivée au passage magique, elle pesta un instant : mais où était-il passé ? Plus réservé que ses cousins, et même sa sœur préférant comme elle les livres aux commérages, il ne tentait que rarement de faire des bêtises, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, on était assuré de payer des réparations ou un dédommagement. Hermione se rappela le jour où il avait foncé avec son balai pour enfant dans la baie vitrée et qu'il avait fini à Sainte-Mangouste pour enlever les bouts de verre. Les catastrophes n'arrivaient qu'à lui. Et uniquement loin de ses parents.

- Si je te mets la main dessus en train de faire je ne sais quelle stupidité, Hugo, tu vas m'entendre… maugréa-t-elle en tentant de comprimer son angoisse : et s'il avait été happé par le mouvement et ne les retrouvait plus ?

Soudain, une main attrapa la sienne. Elle se retourna vivement :

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, où diable étais-tu passé ? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas t'éloigner sans nous avoir prévenus, ton père et moi ?

- J'étais juste allé jeter un mouchoir à la poubelle qua-

- Pas d'excuse minable, mon petit. Je ne veux rien entendre, tu as désobéi à la seule règle à laquelle je tiens vraiment et tu ne reverras pas de glace de sitôt !

- Mais maman ! protesta le garçon.

- Ne minaude pas. Allez, viens, on retourne avec les autres, ton père doit s'inquiéter de ne pas nous voir revenir.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et prit le chemin inverse, luttant contre la foule qui souhaitait atteindre la sortie.

- Attends, maman ! Quand j'ai jeté mon mouchoir, il y a un monsieur qui m'a donné un truc !

Hermione s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son fils. Elle avait entendu de nombreuses histoires louches et son angoisse reprit alors que le garçon lui tendait un bout de tissu.

- Il a dit que je devais te la donner, on dirait une vieille écharpe…. Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ?

Le monde parut s'arrêter, son fils disparut de ses pensées, la foule cessa de la bousculer. Ses songes ne portaient plus que sur une chose… Ce nom qu'elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier… Dix-neuf ans plus tard… Elle prit l'écharpe entre ses doigts. Elle était abimée par endroits et si déteinte qu'elle aurait paru d'un gris douteux à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas connue avant. Puis elle réalisa que son dernier possesseur se trouvait encore sûrement dans les parages et revint à la réalité. L'ancienne Gryffondor releva les yeux, scrutant les visages alentours, sans réussir à trouver les traits qu'elle cherchait.

- Où l'as-tu vu, Hugo, cet homme qui t'a donné cette écharpe ?

- Juste là, répondit-il en pointant l'entrée du quai.

Mais la direction était vague et Hermione ne réussissait pas à retrouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Bon on y va, maman ? s'impatienta son fils.

- Oui, mon cœur… On y va.

Elle attrapa sa main, et se détourna de l'entrée pour retrouver le reste de sa famille. Son cœur lui semblait battre plus fort : cette simple écharpe avait ramené tant de souvenirs à elle qu'elle se sentait perdue.

- Tu le connais, le monsieur ?

- Je crois bien… Je ne pensais plus avoir de nouvelles de lui et cela m'étonne un peu.

- C'était un copain à toi et à papa ?

- Pas vraiment…

Comment dire à son fils qu'il s'agissait là de son premier amour, d'un homme de dix ans son ainé avec qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de pouvoir construire quelque chose de tangible ? Parfois, elle regrettait le manque de romantisme de Ron et s'énervait contre elle-même parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les comparer. C'était souvent Ron qui gagnait, parce qu'il savait la faire rire lorsque ça n'allait pas, était un mari et un père aimant et que la routine n'avait jamais prise dans leur couple. Seulement, cela lui paraissait parfois fade face au peu qu'elle avait vécu durant ses études. Ces lettres passionnées lui manquaient atrocement mais elle savait que brûler ce parchemin avait été le mieux à faire et elle ne regrettait pas cela, même si son dernier adieu avait été dur car leur séparation à sa prétendue mort avait été moins difficile et elle avait évité de nombreuses larmes tombées auparavant.

- C'est quoi son nom ? l'interrogea son cadet, la sortant de ses pensées.

Un instant, ce nom parut être infranchissable pour ses lèvres. Mais elle se reprit à temps pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect aux yeux du jeune garçon :

- Scabior. Il s'appelle Scabior.

Elle le prononçait pour la première fois et cela lui avait semblé peu naturel : cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire ? Oui, c'était le cas et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'à l'instant. Elle n'espérait plus rien de lui, sa vie la satisfait pleinement et sa présence ne lui aurait pas été bénéfique. Ces souvenirs l'avaient rongée trop longtemps. Alors qu'elle rejoignait les autres, elle ressentit le besoin de se retrouver seule quelques instants aussi, elle lâcha la main de son fils, lui fit un sourire rassurant et annonça qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes avant de partir. Harry remarqua l'écharpe dans sa main et fronça les sourcils. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non, de toute manière il n'avait jamais rien su de tout cela. Personne n'en avait entendu parler. Ils n'étaient que deux au courant et ce secret le resterait. Elle s'éloigna du groupe, faisant mine de se rendre aux toilettes et s'arrêta derrière un poteau, hors de vue, en ayant vérifié que personne n'avait remarqué son arrêt soudain. Elle porta son ancienne écharpe à son visage. Son propre parfum n'était plus décelable, remplacé par une odeur plus masculine mais elle aurait été incapable d'y reconnaître Scabior. Cette simple constatation la conforta dans son idée : conserver cette relique de leur relation n'amènerait à rien. Hermione s'avança vers la poubelle la plus proche et y jeta le morceau de tissu sans hésitation. Il le lui avait sûrement renvoyé pour marquer la fin définitive de leur histoire, se débarrassant de la seule chose qui la rappelait à lui. Peut-être aussi pour avoir à souffrir d'un deuil en moins. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait passé de longues semaines à chercher son nom sur les mémoriaux et sur les tombes, et il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle avait fait le deuil de l'embryon de leur passion, tout comme elle lui avait pardonné sa nature et ses actes. Tout cela état suffisant, et elle ne détruirait pas ce qu'elle avait pour un simple espoir stupide de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dix-neuf ans plus tôt. Elle ne se convaincrait jamais que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescente naïve, mais elle admettait au moins que leur relation avait été un échec prémédité dès le départ.

.o0O0o.

Scabior la regarda s'éloigner et retourner vers ses amis et son mari, cet homme qu'il avait déjà pensé être son petit ami des années plus tôt. Il la vit prendre la main de son fils et s'éloigner vers la sortie. Il l'avait effleuré tout à l'heure, lorsque le gamin lui avait remis son écharpe, elle n'avait rien senti.

Son parfum semblait avoir changé, être plus mature. Elle était différente, avait évolué sans avoir besoin de lui, alors qu'il était resté tout ce temps à l'attendre, à tenter de combler la vie sans elle, sans beaucoup de succès. Seulement, Hermione semblait avoir tourné la page, il l'avait aperçu se débarrasser de l'écharpe, et il devait le respecter. Elle avait une famille, était heureuse et cela lui suffisait. Il ne lui était pas nécessaire, comme il ressentait le besoin permanent de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la serrer dans ses bras. Même dix neuf ans après…

Il soupira et traversa le passage magique à son tour, enfin prêt à continuer sa vie.

.o0O0o.

Alors que Ron démarrait difficilement la voiture, Hermione, assise à ses côtés, finissait de mettre sa ceinture en tentant d'un même geste d'allumer la radio. Elle régla la fréquence sur une vieille chanson des Bizarr' Sisters qu'elle aimait beaucoup et attendit que son mari réussisse à sortir de sa place de parking. Une femme traversa avec son landau en face d'eux, et Ron pesta sur les gens qui n'utilisaient pas les passages piétons alors que lui-même avait eu tant de mal à comprendre ce que tous les lignes au sol signifiaient. Sa femme sourit : pour ce qui était de ronchonner, l'ancien Gryffondor n'avait jamais été en reste. Elle reporta son attention sur la rue qui les entourait et vit alors celui qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à ôter de sa tête.

Il se dirigeait dans leur direction, et Hermione se demanda s'il la remarquerait. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, elle put détailler un peu plus son apparence : il avait peu changé, avait pris quelques rides. Ses cheveux longs et mal coiffés étaient demeurés comme elle les avait connus mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait boiter légèrement, sûrement une séquelle de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il avait surtout le visage d'un homme dévasté par l'usure, et semblait fatigué de la vie-même. Cette simple vision lui fit prendre conscience que tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé à cause de sa mort présumée était encore enfoui, et qu'elle portait un masque elle aussi. Au fond d'elle, tout était vide, et pas seulement par la faute de Voldemort qui lui avait tant pris.

Elle eut la folle envie de détacher sa ceinture, d'ouvrir la portière, d'abandonner mari et enfants pour se jeter dans ses bras elle l'aurait sûrement fait dix-neuf ans plus tôt, mais plus maintenant. Elle tenait à Ron, à Hugo et à Rose, et à leur trois évocations, elle savait que tout quitter lui serait plus dur que de rester dans cette voiture à écouter les Bizarr' Sisters en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Mione ? remarqua le roux.

Elle fixa un dernier instant Scabior, sachant que cela serait la dernière occasion qu'elle aurait de le voir, avant de se tourner vers son mari et balbutier quelques mots pour le rassurer :

- C'est de voir Rose partir qui est dur, hein ? suggéra-t-il. On va se serrer les coudes tous les trois et on reverra notre petite Gryffondor pour Noël !

- Comment tu sais que c'est à Gryffondor qu'elle est, Rose ? questionna le frère cadet de cette dernière.

- On a ça dans le sang, figure-toi.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Ron. Hugo, se tourna-t-elle, Rose ira peut-être à Gryffondor parce qu'elle a toutes les qualités nécessaires et pas à cause de l'inclination de son père pour cette maison.

Elle fit un regard entendu à son mari pour qu'il n'insiste pas, car cela allait mettre inutilement de la pression sur les épaules de leur fils.

- Mais moi, je la verrais plus à Serdaigle, fit Hermione.

- C'est quoi Serdaigle ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- C'est la maison des gens qui aiment bien apprendre plein de choses, comme ta sœur et moi.

- Mais t'étais pas à Gryffondor, toi ?

- Si, confirma Ron, parce que le Choixpeau a décidé qu'elle était plus courageuse qu'intelligente. Heureusement, pour toi, fiston, sinon tu ne serais probablement pas né !

- Pourquoi ? Vous vous seriez pas fait des bisous autrement ?

Les deux adultes se regardèrent quelques instants : non, leur relation n'aurait pas été la même sans la Guerre. Hermione éclata de rire à l'idée de tomber enceinte chaque fois qu'elle embrassait son mari et celui-ci la suivit :

- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? s'inquiéta Hugo, peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de bête.

- Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu savais que papa et moi on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup quand on s'est rencontrés ?

- Oui, enfin c'est surtout moi qui te trouvais crâneuse.

Hermione frappa le bras du roux.

- Aïe ! protesta ce dernier. Tu vas me déconcentrer sur la route, fais attention, Mione !

- Oh, n'exagère pas, le feu est rouge.

- Ca veut dire quoi crâneuse ?

- Ca signifie que je trouvais que ta mère se vantait un peu trop de ses prouesses magiques. Mais au final, il y avait de quoi !

Attendrie, Hermione se pencha vers son mari et l'embrassa rapidement alors que le feu passait au vert :

- Beurk, pas un bisous ! s'exclama Hugo.

Sa mère se mit à rire de nouveau. Tant mieux s'il ne courait pas encore après les filles !

- Tu verras ce que tu diras quand tu auras trouvé la fille parfaite, toi aussi, répliqua Ron sur un ton amusé mais sincère.

Hermione ne retint pas un grand sourire : un mari aimant, deux enfants merveilleux, des amis de confiance, et à peine une ombre au tableau… La guerre était passée, les fantômes s'atténuaient, et une nouvelle génération s'emparait de Poudlard et mordait la vie à pleines dents, comme ils l'avaient faits avant eux, sans un regret.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard en arrière au moment où Ron s'engageait dans le carrefour son sourire ne s'estompa pas.

Après tout, elle avait toujours eu la conviction de savoir comment cela finirait.

Dans le bonheur.


End file.
